


What you need

by smallvictories



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex, let kim wexler get her pussy ate 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallvictories/pseuds/smallvictories
Summary: Kim looks down on him from the balcony and takes a sip of her beer. He's never been subtle and obviously today was not a good day. She grins a little around the mouth of the bottle. He's so predictable that she can count on this night going only a couple different ways, and she's more than happy with that.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	What you need

Jimmy's Esteem screeches into the lot and pulls crookedly into a spot underneath a light pole. He flings the door open, almost hitting it against the car in the next spot over, and climbs out, hurling it shut behind him. Kim looks down on him from the balcony and takes a sip of her beer. He's never been subtle and obviously today was not a good day. She grins a little around the mouth of the bottle. He's so predictable that she can count on this night going only a couple different ways, and she's more than happy with that.

He looks up at her, and she can just make out his expression as he stands there, a dark spot in the pool of light. She reads a mix of desperation and frustration, emotions of his that she’s well acquainted with. So, a _very_ not good day, she notes. That's okay. She knows exactly how to handle him. 

She watches as he strides with determination toward the building, loosening the knot of his tie just before he disappears from view. Less than a minute later, she hears the apartment door open and slam shut. Darkness envelopes her as Jimmy turns off all the lights in the apartment, and finally the balcony light.

The balcony door opens behind her, but she doesn't turn around to face him. He's best ignored on days like today. She takes another sip of beer as large hands grip her waist and his forehead presses between her shoulder blades, pushing her slightly forward into the railing. She hears Jimmy's ragged breathing as he brings his mouth to the sensitive skin behind her left ear and begins to lick and suck. Kim can't help but smile over her predictable, sweet little Jimmy. She widens her stance and arches her back so her ass brushes against him. His breath quickens when she makes contact and she smirks, noticing he's half-hard already, like she knew he would be. 

He pants against the back of her neck and runs his hands down her hips until he reaches the hem of her dress and lightly brushes his fingers just past the edge, feathering across the bare skin of her thighs. She leans forward and silently encourages him to keep going. He slides his hands underneath her dress, wrapping his hands around her thighs and squeezing lightly. She's reminded how much she loves his big hands. Hands so big they almost look out of place, she thinks with a grin. After all this time, he knows how to use them the way she likes.

He reaches around tentatively and strokes his thumb over her through her panties. She ruts back against him to say _cut to the chase._ Of course, he understands perfectly. He hikes up her dress and slides his fingers underneath the elastic waistband of her panties, running them through her pubic hair. He pulls her against him with one hand splayed over her stomach and sucks the sensitive skin of her neck as he rubs gentle circles over her clit, touching her lightly enough almost to be infuriating.

She gasps quietly when he slides his finger lower and gently slips it inside her. He hums happily and presses kisses to the nape of her neck. She can feel him press deeper and start to rub circles against her inner wall, and a warmth blooms between her thighs, spreading up her abdomen. He's fully hard now, his cock insistently pressing into the small of her back. She hides her bliss with a rough sigh of frustration.

"Get on with it, Jimmy." She grits out and clenches down on his finger. 

She hears Jimmy's breath catch as he withdraws his finger, followed by the sharp metallic clink of a belt buckle and rasp of a zipper. He backs off slightly and reaches down, running his hands over the soft curve of her ass. Kim goes to take another drink of beer and realizes it's empty.

"Here, take this, it's empty." Kim says carelessly, reaching back behind her to pass Jimmy the bottle. He grunts in response and urgently sets the bottle down on the cement a couple feet away, returning to her eagerly. He pulls her panties to the side and reaches down with his other hand to line his cock up against her. She spreads her legs a little wider and exhales shakily with anticipation.

He presses forward with a soft moan and reaches around her to grip the balcony railing. She presses her hands down over his, holding on tight as he slowly fills her up, panting softly. She moans quietly once he's inside her to the hilt and he makes a little choked sound against her neck. She feels his lips move against her skin and just _knows_ he has a stupid grin on his face. He starts to move slowly and she grips his hands tighter, interlacing their fingers. She pushes back against him and smiles when he groans open-mouthed against her.

"Fuck me like you mean it." She orders him, letting go of his hands and bracing herself on the railing. 

"Oh shit, Kim." Jimmy pants and drops his hands from the railing.

He widens his stance and reaches under her dress to grasp her hips. He snaps into her, pressing her forward against the railing. She gasps at being suddenly filled.

"Did I hurt you?" Jimmy asks, his voice shaking.

"I'm going to hurt _you_ if you stop again." Kim purrs back at him.

Jimmy obediently thrusts into her, building a rhythm. She listens as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm and somehow, the way he's holding back and being so much quieter than usual just turns her on more.

She pushes back to meet his thrusts, wisps of hair falling loose from her ponytail and sticking to her flushed face. His fingers dig almost painfully into her hip bones, and his breath comes in hot, rapid puffs against the back of her neck. He begins to rub his hands up her ribs and over her breasts.

"Is it good?" Jimmy whispers desperately into her ear. "Am I doing good?"

"It’s fine.” She replies, almost coldly, smiling when he whines under his breath and throbs inside of her.

This seems to set him off and he starts slamming into her. She braces herself with nearly all her strength as he starts to ramble incoherently under his breath and leans his forehead against the back of her neck.

“ _Ah, Kim!”_ He cries out, his voice echoing around the dim parking lot.

“Jimmy…” Kim warns.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” He gasps into her hair.

She presses back against him as his hips begin to stutter, spreading her legs a little wider. She cries out when he moves deeper and stills inside her. 

“Gonna come soon.” Jimmy chokes out. “God, I lo– ”

He cuts off his words with a low, trembling moan.

“Go ahead, come for me.” She whispers.

Jimmy gives a soft, shaky whine and thrusts weakly twice more before she feels him throbbing, filling her with warmth. He grunts rhythmically into hair and then slumps against her back. 

She brings her hips forward and he slides out of her. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck to find he’s absolutely covered in sweat. She smiles and slicks his hair back off his forehead. She pulls him against her and lets him catch his breath.

“Kim, please let me–”

“Don’t worry.” Kim reassures him. “You will.”

She pushes him off her and directs him to the door. She heads to the bedroom, confident he’ll follow. When she gets to the bed, she turns and looks at Jimmy. His hair is a sweaty disaster and his shirt is wrinkled and untucked, his tie dangling loosely around his neck. His belt hangs down past the hem of his shirt. There’s something about him being a mess and knowing she’s the cause of it that makes her want to tear him apart. She closes the distance between them and puts her hands on his hips.

“Unzip me.”

Jimmy obediently reaches around her shoulders and unzips her dress. His eyes are tired, but still keen and curious. She cranes her neck upward and licks her way into his mouth. He cups her head and eagerly returns the kiss. Kim pulls away and steps back, shimmying her dress off and removing her bra with a sigh of relief.

"Get in bed, on your back." Kim instructs.

Jimmy climbs into bed and lays his head back into the pillows. Kim smirks and pulls down her panties, soaked with his semen, and lets them fall to her feet before kicking them off her ankle. She climbs on top of him and pulls the pillow out from under his head, tossing it on the floor. Jimmy licks his lips and looks up at her inquisitively.

She shuffles up to Jimmy's head and kneels over his face. She holds onto the headboard and looks down at him, feeling more semen leak out of her as she spreads her legs. He stares distractedly between her thighs but flicks his gaze upward when he feels her eyes on him.

"Are you ready for me?" Kim grins down at him.

"Yeah." Jimmy answers with a soft sigh and a grin. This is one of his favourite things and she knows he's excited.

"Good boy." She says, running a hand through his hair. "It's time to clean up the mess you made."

She rolls her hips over his mouth and sighs when he grabs her hips and pulls her down, so she sits fully on his face. He immediately goes to work, sucking between her folds, and licking away the mess he left behind. She starts to gently rock her hips, moaning as the tip of his nose bumps against her clit. The stubble on his jaw lightly scrapes the sensitive skin of her thighs as he licks, almost tickling her.

"You like tasting yourself?" Kim asks, lifting her hips and hanging her head to watch him.

He looks up at her with half-lidded eyes, his face slick with their mixed fluids nearly up to the bridge of his nose. He nods with a groan and licks his lips, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Kim bites back a moan and snickers under her breath.

"God, you're disgusting." She spits as she drops her hips back down.

He lets out a long moan that vibrates through her core and his hands tremble against her thighs. She can't hold back anymore. She leans her forearms against the headboard to take a bit of pressure off his head and begins to rock her hips back and forth over him, whining softly as his tongue and nose drag over her perfectly with every thrust. 

His muffled sounds travel up through her body and urge her onward. She starts to thrust against him harder and he taps on her thigh. She springs up, thinking she must have hurt him, but all he does is slide down to reposition his head.

Kim cries out as he pulls her hips back down and laps his tongue repeatedly over her asshole, swirling around her rim before sliding his tongue back up over the entrance of her vagina and up to her clit. He repeats this, up and down, until her thighs are shaking and she can barely keep herself upright.

"Jimmy, you're doing so good." She almost whispers, a hot jolt of arousal shooting through her when he cries out against her and digs his fingers harder into her flesh.

Down between her thighs, Jimmy's face is beet-red as he gasps for air. He reaches back around and gently inserts the tip of his finger into her ass, while at the same time sliding his tongue as deep as he can into her vagina.

"Oh _fuck."_ Kim curses under her breath, moaning when he begins to move both his finger and his tongue simultaneously.

She grinds against him and grips the headboard so tightly the blood drains from her knuckles, her thighs trembling with effort. She holds her breath, at the edge of orgasm, and stills. Underneath her, Jimmy reads her signs and increases his speed just a little and groans into her.

That's all it takes to push her over the edge. She makes a soft, choked moan as her thighs give out and her body clenches uncontrollably around Jimmy's tongue and finger. He holds her firmly with one hand on her hip as she rides out her orgasm, her thighs twitching around his jaw.

When she finally comes down she glances between her thighs and sees Jimmy looking up at her pleadingly. She laughs softly and pulls herself against the headboard, swinging her leg and pushing up off him. She drops down beside him with a satisfied sigh.

"Wow." Jimmy rasps, rubbing his hand over his lips. "I really thought my jaw was gonna break this time."

Kim scoffs and slaps his chest playfully.

"But do you feel better?"

Jimmy rolls over to her with a cheeky grin.

"Any day Kim Wexler rides my face is a good day."

He leans forward and tries to kiss her.

"I don't think so." Kim laughs, pressing her hand to his chest. "Brush your teeth and meet me in the shower."

She rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom without a backward glance, smiling when she hears him follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🥰 Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Check out [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVictories/profile).


End file.
